


love in the age of heroes

by valkyriesgf (lauraelas)



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: During Avengers: Infinity War, Established Relationship, Gender-neutral Reader, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraelas/pseuds/valkyriesgf
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles for various characters and pairings from Marvel and DC.Latest Chapter -You study the tattoo, running a careful thumb over the ink. “Does it mean anything?” you ask, curious.





	1. it's the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to request anything, you should send an ask to my [tumblr](http://brunhildesgf.tumblr.com)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically, this will be a collection of marvel/ and dc/reader oneshots and drabbles. first up is my gf valkyrie. this is set during infinity war, but i’m really fudging up the details. because i can.

Ever since the Chitauri invasion, there seems to always be some catastrophe lurking, usually in the form of an alien either wanting to take over Earth, or destroy it.

But this… this feels  _different_ , somehow. Monumental in a way you can’t place.

Fear coils up inside you as chaos rages outside. Buildings are turned to rubble, sidewalks and streets ripped up and cracked. It resembles a ravaged post-apocalyptic city.

You can’t do anything about the newest threat. You don’t have superpowers or super abilities or super intelligence at your disposal. You’re just a bartender, who mixes drinks and occasionally talks down drunks.

But that doesn’t mean you’re  _helpless_ , either.

You pick your way across the rubble-strewn street, keeping your eyes out for anyone in distress. People are running in every direction, screaming or limping or bleeding or all of the above. It’s hard to stop someone or catch their attention, but you do your best; you’d want someone to help you if you were in their place.

With every person you manage to direct to the bar, the knot in your chest loosens. But the fear doesn’t abate. Not when you spot various people sprawled on the pavement in an unnatural angle, unmoving. You know better to call out to them, or look for too long. You keep going.

It’s when you’re rushing over to help a mother and child that it happens.

One moment, they’re running for their lives, right towards you; the next, they’re cowering, the mother shielding her child, as the pavement splinters inches away from them. A monstrous form blocks your sight of them.

The… aliens, monsters, whatever they were, you haven’t seen them in person before. Perhaps it was because they hadn’t made it this far out yet, but you saw the news in the bar. You’ve seen what they are. What they can do.

The hulking beast steps towards its victims, who are trembling but not running away. They know they won’t be able to escape.

You feel as if you’re watching yourself from outside your body. You bend down to pick up small bits of rubble from the ground, steel yourself, then chuck one at the alien. Your aim isn’t the best, but you manage to hit it on the shoulder.

It doesn’t register it, at first. Its shoulders flinch, but it doesn’t turn around. Somehow, your shaking hand manages to throw another piece of rubble, this one bigger than the one before.

“H-Hey!” you yell. “Hey, ugly! I’m talking to you!”

With a guttural growl, it cocks his head, then turns to focus its attention on you. Its many arms flex, its hands - claws, really - tightening into fists. When it takes a step towards you, you swear you feel the ground beneath you tremble.

You have its attention, just as you wanted. Now what?

Behind the beast, you spot the mother and child running away, huddled close together. You’re relieved, if only somewhat. At least they'll be safe for now.

The beast growls again, drawing your attention. You choke on a scream when its form races towards you, as if to run you down. You close your eyes reflexively.

There's a brutal impact, the sound of flesh tearing, then silence. But you don't feel pain.

When you open your eyes, the sight before you leaves you dumbfounded. A woman stands with her back to you, dark hair flowing free, a blue cape flapping in the breeze. A sword is clasped tight in her hand. At her feet lies the beast, dead.

 _A hero_ , is your first thought. “Th-Thank you,” you call out, breathless. Your saviour turns to you.

You blink. "...Brunnhilde?" you gasp.

You know her. Of course you do. She's a regular at your bar, who's able to drink more liquor than you thought a human could without getting alcohol poisoning. But not just that. She's kissed you, held you in her arms, spent the night at your place.

Brunnhilde isn't comfortable giving your relationship a name, or even discussing it, but you've come to think of her as your girlfriend. And she just saved your life.

"Are you alright? Did that bastard hurt you? What were  _thinking_?" she rattles off. You can only stare. She's wearing white and gold armour, the sword in her hand dripping blood.

The first words out of your mouth are, "Where  _were_  you?" The fog lifts from your mind, suddenly. "I was worried sick, thinking you were... were..."

Brunnhilde casts a hand out at the destroyed city. "Where do you think?" she says wryly, but her brow is still furrowed in concern. "Now care to tell me what you were doing, baiting that thing?"

"I think  _I_  should be asking the questions here," you snap. "You're a superhero? And you didn't tell me? What is  _going on_?"

"I'm not super, or a hero. I... Look, we'll talk about this later," Brunnhilde says, sighing. Her free hand comes up to cup your cheek. "You need to  _go_. Take shelter, stay safe."

Despite your bewilderment, you still lean into her touch. "Not without you."

"I'll be fine. Might not be a hero, but I'm... helping." She looks into your eyes, serious in a way you've rarely seen her. "I need you to be fine, too. I can't... I can't lose you, okay?"

You bite your lip, conflicted. "Fine," you say eventually. "But you stay safe too. We've got a lot to talk about."

Brunnhilde grins. "Looking forward to it." Then her hand curves around the back of your neck and she's kissing you.

You're gasping by the time she pulls back. She brings up her sword, her features hardening. "Run!" she shouts. "I'll cover you!"

You do as she says. You run, with her bringing up the rear, cutting down any beast that comes your way. When you make it to the bar, the door warm against the palm of your hand, you turn around to see Brunnhilde gone.

"Come back to me," you whisper fearfully, "or I'll be  _pissed_."

With a ragged breath, you enter the bar.


	2. little talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will i ever write for another marvel/dc character? whomst knows, folks!
> 
> loosely connected to _it’s the end of the world_ , in that the reader is the same.

You’ve seen glimpses of Brunnhilde’s tattoo. It’s on the stretch of her right forearm, but under the dim lights of the bar, you were never able to make it out in its entirety.

Before, when the two of you were acquaintances, she your patron and you her bartender, it didn’t seem pertinent to bring up. Now though, when the two of you are... something more, you’re bolder.

So while lounging in bed, your head pillowed on Brunnhilde’s shoulder, you reach out for her arm to get a closer look. She lets you, now used to your touch.

You study the tattoo, running a careful thumb over the ink. “Does it mean anything?” you ask, curious.

You feel Brunnhilde stiffen at the question, her relaxed breaths stuttering for a moment. If you weren’t so close to her, you wouldn’t have realized it.

“It’s...” Her voice is strangled. As if it’s difficult to get words out. Gently, but firmly, she moves her arm away from your hold. It’s clear she doesn’t want to head down this road.

“Hey,” you say softly, before she forces herself to say anything else, “it’s alright. If you don’t want to talk about it, we don’t have to.”

Brunnhilde releases a deep breath, the force stirring your hair. A beat passes, and you think that’s that. Then she says, her voice quiet and strained, “It’s a reminder. Of something I don’t like to think about.”

“Oh…” You frown to yourself, feeling a twinge of guilt for even bringing it up. “I’m sorry for asking, then.”

“It’s alright. You didn’t know.” Brunnhilde turns her head, so her lips rest against your temple. “One day, maybe... I’ll tell you about it.”

You close your eyes, turning into her embrace. “Okay,” is all you say. You can live with that.

The moment passes, and eventually the two of you fall asleep, holding onto one another.


End file.
